breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Quite a Ride
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy identifies a new market for his talents; Mike vets a potential partnership; Kim drives a hard bargain. |viewers = 1,52 million }} "Quite a Ride" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-fifth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Just before the events of , at the offices of Saul Goodman & Associates, Saul retrieves a satchel full of cash from the ceiling while Francesca shreds documents. Saul tears open the "We the People" wallpaper behind his desk and takes out his shoebox, which he places inside his luggage. He hands over two wads of cash and Ed's business card to Francesca. Saul offers Francesca a hug before she leaves to dispose of the shredded documents, but she scoffs and walks out. He then takes out a disposable cell phone from his desk drawer and calls Ed. Act I At CC Mobile, Jimmy initially struggles to attract business despite the massive sign he painted on the storefront windows. After an indeterminate amount of time, a pickup truck pulls up and a customer steps into the store. When the customer, the owner of a contracting business, asks whether Jimmy's services can protect him from the IRS, Jimmy offers him a disposable cell phone that he can use to communicate without being eavesdropped or tracked. Jimmy is ultimately able to sell a whole stack of burner phones to the customer. In Denver, a Frenchman steps off an airport shuttle and approaches a rental car assigned to him on a slip of paper. Inside the car, he finds a cell phone and receives a call from Mike, who proceeds to give him directions to a wooded area in the Colorado Rockies. The Frenchman stops at a mile marker and receives another call from Mike, who instructs him to don a hood found in the trunk and wait next to the road. Mike and a cohort, Nick, put the Frenchman in the back of a windowless van and drive hundreds of to Albuquerque. The Frenchman, a structural engineer, finds himself at Lavanderia Brilliante, where he conducts measurements of the building's interior for the excavation of a new basement. He confidently concludes that he can do it in the span of at least six months, more time than a tunnel he once dug under the U.S.-Mexico border. After receiving a short phone call, Mike thanks the Frenchman for his time and unceremoniously drives him back to his car in the Rockies with a return plane ticket in his breast pocket. Act II At the courthouse, Kim is doing public defender work, presumably at the behest of Judge Munsinger. She is defending a teenaged boy, David Estrada, who has been charged with throwing a cinder block through a jewelry store window. Kim negotiates with DDA Bill Oakley, confronting him with the fact that David was arrested based on a statement he gave to police before he was read his rights. Oakley is forced to agree to her plea agreement giving David four months' probation with time served. Outside the courtroom, when David expresses ingratitude for getting his sentence reduced, Kim urges him to go back to his grandfather, beg for a job, and turn his life around. That night, Jimmy suggests he and Kim watch Doctor Zhivago on television, but Kim tells him she needs to review Viola's paperwork for Mesa Verde. Jimmy tries to watch the film while Kim does her work, but grows restless and turns the TV off. He falsely tells her he has things to do at work despite the late hour. Back at CC Mobile, Jimmy types out receipts, sorts cash in the register, and takes a large stock of burner phones before leaving the store. Act III Jimmy approaches three youths in his car and offers them burner phones, but they dismiss him as a "narc" and tell him to beat it. Jimmy goes to the Day Spa and Nail, looks through his stock of tacky clothes, and dons a tracksuit. He walks up to shady characters at the Dog House, who prove to be more willing to purchase the phones, sometimes in bulk. Eventually, Jimmy sees the Dog House's patrons leave as a biker gang rolls in. Although he is intimidated by the bikers, Jimmy approaches them with the last of his supply and manages to convince them to make purchases. After the bikers leave, and Jimmy is about to drive away, he is mugged by the three youths from before. Jimmy's money is stolen after he is beaten. Act IV Kim wakes up in the wee hours of the morning to find Jimmy in the bathroom, tending to his injuries from the mugging. After she treats him with ice and iodine, Jimmy criticizes himself for misreading the situation and not recognizing the youths as muggers sooner. Jimmy suddenly agrees to see the therapist Kim recommended. The following morning, Jimmy spends the day removing his sign from the CC Mobile storefront. Meanwhile, Kim takes a taxi to the home of a woman named Denise, who is an hour late to her appearance in court over a drug possession charge. While she persuades Denise to come with her the courthouse, Kim mutes an incoming phone call. While Denise changes, Kim receives a second call; it's Paige, who tells her that an error has come up in Viola's paperwork and that Kim is needed right away. Kim hangs up on Paige before leaving the house with Denise. Later, at Mesa Verde, Paige admonishes Kim for hanging up on her and reminds Kim that she promised to put her focus solely on Mesa Verde. Kim apologizes and promises that it won't happen again, to which Paige curtly replies, "I hope not." Act V Mike transports another structural engineer, Werner Ziegler, to Lavanderia Brilliante. After making much more thorough measurements of the building, particularly an area around one of the laundry machines, Ziegler explains the logistical challenges of excavating the area beneath the industrial laundry without compromising the building or drawing attention from people above-ground. Gus emerges from the shadows and asks if Ziegler is saying the job is impossible; Ziegler replies that it will be difficult, dangerous and expensive, but not impossible. Impressed, Gus introduces himself to Ziegler and greets him in German, taking him on for the job. Jimmy steps into the courthouse restroom and finds Howard, who appears fidgety and disheveled. Despite initially insisting that everything is fine, Howard admits to Jimmy that he has been suffering from insomnia. Jimmy suggests that he see Kim's therapist, but Howard replies that he is already seeing someone twice a week. After Howard leaves, Jimmy tears up the business card of Kim's therapist and flushes it down the toilet. Later, while submitting to his court-mandated PPD check-in, Jimmy lies to his PPD supervisor about meeting with known criminals. When the supervisor asks what Jimmy plans to do once his PPD is up, Jimmy goes off on a small tirade about how he will get his law license back, reestablish his legal partnership with Kim, and become a "damn good lawyer" who people are going to know about. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-405-mike-banks-4-935.jpg Trivia * "It's the best money can buy." echoes what Saul Goodman will say to Badger during his first scene in Breaking Bad. * The box that Saul extracts from the wall of his office is the same one that Gene searches for an old videotape of Saul Goodman's commercials. . Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Carlos Leal as Structural Engineer * Keiko Agena as Viola Goto * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Marlon Young as PPD Supervisor * Andrew Thatcher as Customer * Tommy Nelson as Peewee * Carlin James as Scooter * Cory Chapman as Skippy |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as Bill Oakley * Don Williams as Marty * Jonathan Nieves as David * Tabatha Shaun as Denise * Orelon Sidney as Judge Lipitz * Marsella Duarte as Clerk * Raymond Carmona as Bailiff * Eric Steinig as Nick * Drew Moore as Biker Boss * Sheypan Draus as Skeeve * Jamie Javier Guerrreo as Driver * Chris Wright as Hustler * Todd Lawson LaTourrette as Skell * Cosme Duarte as Dog House Customer |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes es:Lantern Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)